Reconnecting
by BellasChoicefic
Summary: What happens when Bella is dragged to her High School Reunion? Will she run into her HS crush? What will Edward think when he see's her, if he sees her! AU AH..re-write of my old story if you read it there's a few changes so read again! R/R! please
1. Here We Go

**OKAY I hope you guys like my story :D tell me what you think so please review!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"One more week and were out of here Bells" Jake said walking me towards my car.

"Yea crazy stuff don't you think? All this school stuff is finally coming to an end" I said

"Well I don't know about that. We still have college ahead of us Bella" a sweet velvety voice said behind me.

I need to turn around to know who it was, there's only one voice that can send chills down my spine. I turn to see the one and only Edward Cullen looking as perfect as ever flashing me his crooked smile that always seems to make my heart stop.

"Oh yea forgot about that" I replied quietly.

I could feel Jake's intense stare of disappointment on me and I immediately felt guilty knowing why he had that look on his face.

Edward interrupted my thoughts by speaking again "how can you forget Bella! Were both heading to Portland State in two months! Its going to be great having a friend in college"

That word right there breaks my heart, friends that's all Edward will ever see me as a friend and nothing more. How could he? I'm a complete mess in the looks department, just plain boring and not good looking at all.

Yeah i might be skinny but my curve-less body doesn't really help me. I'm at 5"4, simple brown eyes with the brown hair, just plain boring. The girls Edward goes after are the Blonde Bimbos just like his current Girlfriend Tanya. I despise her, besides the fact that she's perfect for him when it comes to looks, she's a total bitch and sleeps around with everyone! I don't understand why he's still with her after catching her in bed with Mike Newton! Edward thinks I'm great friends with Tanya since we both play along when Edward is around so I'm not about to complain to him about why he's still with her. I play along to not cause problems with Edward, in the other hand Tanya does it for a reason that i don't know and don't really care enough to find out.

"Yeah Bells I bet you and Eddy here are going to have so much fun in Portland" sarcasm was clear in Jacobs voice.

I shot daggers at him with my eyes to tell him to shut it.

Edward looked back and forth between me and Jake trying to figure out what just happened "Hey…well I got to get going guys" Luckily he didn't ask what was going on and just left.

I began walking to my car but Jake pulled me back

"Bells you haven't told him have you?" he said with concern in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was for me or for Edward.

"There's nothing to tell" I stated

"Nothing to tell? The boy thinks he's going to school with you"

"Well he'll get over it, were just friends and friends come and go and he's going to have Tanya with him he will get over it"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Edward is completely in love you with you not that slut he calls a girlfriend?"

I just laugh at that with no real humor in my voice.

"Seriously Jake? You expect me to believe that someone like Edward would even look at me that way?" Jake was about to interrupt but I just continued " Has he ever told you that he thinks of me that way?"

"Technically speaking no but…"

"No Jacob there is not but in this, he hasn't told you anything about me in that way so just please, drop it" I argued but that didn't seem to stop Jake

"Bella you both love the same music, read the same books and have millions of more things in common. I know Edward has never told me he likes you in that way but and yes there is a BUT, I can see it by the way he looks at you when your not looking by the way he.."

"Jacob you seem to forget that fact that he's in love with Tanya! He wont even brake up with her after catching her in Mike Newton's bed! if that doesn't mean he loves her i don't that what is." I exclaimed

"He doesn't love her! I'm not really sure why he sticks around with her, ill try to figure it out just give me one week and then you guys can be together" Jake grinned but it quickly faded as he saw the look on my face.

"Don't! just don't Jacob. This conversation is over okay? OVER."

I'm guessing he saw the sadness in my eyes because he dropped the conversation.

"Bells you there?" Jake snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking"

"Okay then" he looked at me confused

One minute I was in the school parking lot arguing with Jake about Edward the next I was back in reality sitting in a couch inside a coffee bean drinking some coffee with Jake.

"Like I was saying Bells, Alice will call you later in the afternoon to give you the day you have to arrive at Seattle"

"Why? I know what days I have to be there already" I asked confused.

Well I really don't know Hun all I heard the pixie say was something about shopping," he chuckled as saying his next words "and you know you love shopping bells especially with Alice"

" Ugh Jake c'mon I'm already going to our high school 10 year reunion for you two and she wants me to go shopping with her too? She's really crazy"

"Well you know better than to try and argue with Alice, it doesn't ever go well for you, I'm still waiting on a day when you win a battle against Alice" Jake said laughing.

I just let out a small sigh knowing that I was going to cave.

"C'mon look at it this way you can take that douche bag you call a boyfriend to the reunion so everyone else can tell you how horrible he is and you can finally end it for good"

"Fiancé, Jake, he's my fiancé now and he's not a douche bag! He's a good man" I said with a stern look in my face.

"What ever Bells you know what I think of him after that day and that I don't approve of you spending the rest of your life with him. Sadly I can't use the excuse that he's in it for the money since your loaded…"

"And he's loaded too" I finished.

Jake never really liked my boyfriend now fiancé James. After the day I called Jake crying to tell him that I caught James in bed with another woman, he never forgave him. I had to beg Jake not to kill James. Jake always worried about me he treated me like a younger sister and I loved him for that. I did forgive James after he begged for forgiveness saying he was drunk and how sorry he was. After that incident he has been the perfect boyfriend always taking me out, buying me amazing stuff, which I always ended up returning he just didn't really get my style and gave me some clothes I just would not wear.

He proposed to me a little over a month ago in a candle light dinner in a very expensive Italian restaurant that he loved. The food was delicious but I would have preferred something smaller a bit more private. Everything was perfect the ring was beautiful, a bit too flashy for my licking but it was very James. James is 6"3 with short dirty blonde hair and very fit. He's not too muscular but he's body is well toned. The only problem I had with James was that he's kind of spoiled, never had to work a day in his life. He did go to school at UCLA which was where we met.

He got his masters in medicine and I in Literature as well as getting my teaching degree, I loved the idea of teaching others about my passion, so it wasn't really a surprise to my family when I told them I wanted to become a teacher. His father was a world know surgeon which led James into living a very luxurious lifestyle and not having to work. Something James still doesn't feel the need to do. It sometimes made me laugh at the situation I was in, dating someone with so many similarities with Edward and sometimes it just got me confused thinking I still had feelings for Edward Cullen but I don't, I don't. Both sons of very famous surgeons and I'm fairly sure that Edward studied Medicine, that's all he talked about in High School being like his father. The only difference was that James is spoiled Edward is not.

James tells me that I don't need to worry for him because he has many bank accounts with a shit load of money as he puts it and that if he ever needed a job that hospitals are already lined up because of who his father is. Yeah James has his life set and luckily so do I. While getting my masters at UCLA I was able to obtain an amazing job at a book store just outside of campus. The owner was a very nice old lady that I grew very fond off. When she passed away I felt as if a family member died. I was stunned when I found out she left the bookstore under my name, I guess that no one in her family cared for the bookstore since they didn't complain.

A loud noise in the background brought me back to the present with Jake which happened to have a bored look in his face.

"Bells every time we ever go out you always end up staring into space instead of paying me any attention" Jake whined like a sad puppy instead of a 28 year old male.

I tried to hold in a laugh and respond to him "I'm sorry Jake I'm just out of it today. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I'm heading back home to Seattle tomorrow early in the morning I guess that Emmett needs me back at work" disappointment was noticeable as he was telling me that news.

Jake opened up a garage with Emmett about 6 years ago and business went great for them. Emmett was Edwards older brother, I've known him all my life, it was a sad day when he finished High School and left for college in Seattle but I was happy for him. He met the love of his life over there, Rosalie Hale and let's not forget that meeting Rosalie caused for Alice, Edward and Emmett's cousin, to meet Jasper Rosalie's twin brother which Alice said "he's going to ask me to marry him one day, just watch". I've learned over the years to never doubt Alice Cullen and let's just say she's yet to fail me in on one of her "little visions".

Meaning 3 years later Jasper proposed to that little pixie, four years of marriage and going strong. Jake and Emmett now have about 5 locations around the Seattle area and I couldn't be any happier for both of them.

"You know I can just call Emmett and beg him to let you stay? He's yet to refuse anything for his little sister" I laughed at the memories of always being able to ask Emmett for anything and always getting what I want.

I never took advantage of my so found power but hey, there's a first time for everything!

"Bells, Hun, I know you can knowing Emmett he'll agree no questions asked but I think he has some questions about opening up our 6th shop and I'm pretty excited to talk to him about it, I'm sorry if it wasn't important I'd be dialing Emmett right now" his laugh brought a smile to my face, it always dId.

"It's fine Jake don't worry! It's just that I've missed you so much and I don't want you to leave yet" I stuck out my bottom lip which caused Jake's laugh to fill up the room.

"Don't worry you'll be up there very soon to visit us with your douche…"

"Jake" I warned

"Sorry with your fiancé, so you can attend the reunion. At least well have that to look forward to" he smiled sincerely

"Yuppie! I get to revisit my wonderful high school memories!" I said sarcastically.

We said our goodbyes and he just reminded me that I was going to receive a phone call from an over excited pixie later in the day and with that he was gone and I was driving back home.

Later in the day I did receive a phone call that wasn't really going my way.

"Alice please I have plenty of clothes!" I yelled into the phone

"Isabella Marie Swan, we have been at it for how long? Hmm…1 hour and 34 minutes and that is simply a waste of your time because you will be going shopping with me when you arrive in Seattle! Is that clear?" Alice said sternly

Since this conversation started I knew I was going shopping with Alice but I just hopped that maybe I would win the battle this time and I was completely wrong. So I knew I had to give in. It's not like a little shopping with Alice will kill me. I hope.

"Fine Alice ill be in Seattle two days before we have to head to forks, that will be enough time to go shopping"

"What! Are you insane? You have to be here two weeks prior to that!"

"Alice, please I'm already going to this stupid reunion because of you and Jake and then I'm going shopping with you! Now I have to be there 2 weeks before all of that!?" I said

"Please don't make me go so early" I practically begged her

"Bella I'm not just asking you to come early for the sake of shopping…"

"Yeah right" I murmured

"No Bella I'm not lying I have a couple of people that miss you and are dying to see you!" I could practically see that devilish pixie jumping up and down.

"Like who?"

Alice interrupted my thoughts with her answer "Well for example Emmett and Rose!" she shrieked into the phone.

"Alice, of course I'll see Emmett and Rose they DO LIVE THERE!"

"Bella, sweetie, I know they live here but you weren't going to be able to spend time with them because of Emmett's job and Rose leaving to NY a few days after you got here too look at clothing for our shop..."

"And?" I knew I was probably going to just get tops 2 days with both of them but now Alice got my attention to getting there earlier than I had anticipated.

"Well they decided that they were going to take some time off if you came earlier and Rose isn't going to NY because she said you're more important! Oh and Emmett decided to go with us to Forks he said he feels the need to visit my uncle and aunt!"

"Emmett and Rose are doing all of that for me?" I felt a bit guilty for all the troubles they were going to go through to spend time with me, but I felt selfish and I wanted to see them so badly!

"Okay Alice you got me, I'll be there two weeks early"

"This is going to be so much fun Bella! Trust me! And I'm pretty sure we can totally sneak them in into our High School reunion"

When I first met Rose I thought she hated me but she just later told me that she was testing me to see if I was worth her time!

I felt a little insulted at first when she said that but later I found out that Rose is very protective of herself when she first meets someone. Later you find out that she's nothing but caring and to top it off she was a goddess, she had to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Beautiful long blond hair with a killer body. I always told her she should be a model, but her excuse was that she didn't want to be a brainless bimbo.

Emmett was just a big teddy bear. He was very scary looking to the people outside of our little crew but we all knew he was far from scary. He was always there for me and ill always love him for that.

"Wow Alice I'm actually now looking forward to this trip"

"I'm so glad Bella; I really can't wait to see you! You're my best friend and I haven't seen you in months!"

"I know Alice but you know why I couldn't visit you" my voice was quiet.

"Well now there's no reason why not to come Bella, Edward doesn't live with me anymore and last thing I heard from him was that he was living back in

Portland"

"It's just hard to see him and I don't even know why? It not like if we ever went out or anything he was just a friend" I said disappointed at my memory

"And as far as I know he just saw me like his cousins best friend oh and lets not forget the girl who ditched him in college" I laughed with no emotion.

"Bella why did you not go to Portland with him, you never told me?"

"Well…"

"You don't have to tell me Bella its okay"

"No its fine, the reason was because I had gotten accepted into UCLA, even though Portland was my first choice I just needed a fresh start" I lied thought my teeth, well technically that was true I just didn't tell her the fact that I couldn't go through college seeing slutty Tanya with Edward. It was a stupid reason to not go PSU but I really don't think I could've lived through each day knowing Edward was a few feet away but yet so far from me.

"Bella why didn't you just tell him? He would've understood"

"I don't know Alice, I don't know, well it doesn't even matter anymore I have James now and he's perfect"

"Yeah Bella forget about Edward he's the past" Alice agreed.

"I'm just glad he won't be at the reunion it would just be too much" thankfully Alice changed the subject

"So is James coming with?" she asked hopeful.

Luckily Jake kept his thoughts about James to himself that Alice still wanted to meet him.

"Yes and I'm really excited for you to meet him, I'm excited for everyone to meet him"

"Me too, he has to get my approval before he even thinks of marrying you!" she said half joking half serious.

We chatted a bit more about the trip and I had to repeat my story of how James proposed because Alice said it was simply beautiful the way he proposed. We ended our conversation with goodbyes, I love your's and see you in a month

That night I told James about my high school reunion and asked him if he would like to go with me, which he gladly accepted. He was just happy to finally meet my friends. Sadly he told me he couldn't go with me to Seattle and that he would just meet me in Forks.

I was happy when he told me his reason though; he said he was thinking of looking into the hospitals to get a job. Hopefully he doesn't just look and actually gets a job. James always looked at hospitals but said he never found anything he liked.

I hope he see's something he liked because I just couldn't respect him as much as I would want to when he lived of his parent's money.

The month went by really quick. I had managed to get a month of work. I got a job teaching English in a private school in L.A. I was thrilled when I got this job knowing the pay was going to be beyond what a regular High school would pay me and it was going to help me keep my bookstore as well as live a very good life. It wasn't just a regular private school though, this was were all the celebrities brought their snobby kids to school. Well that's how I saw it at first, I later found out I was being very judgmental these kids were amazing! their was a few I just couldn't stand, the ones who only cared about their money and status, but I guess that situations like that occur in every High school around the world.

Maybe those other kids are not worrying if their parents got an invite to the Oscar's or the Grammy's but if they have the latest ipod or the newest shoes. I was a bit scared thinking I wasn't going to get a month off so close to the years end but according to the principle I never ask for time off and my vacation time has accumulated to two months. Lucky for me I loved my job and didn't try to get days off or ask for my vacation time because now I was able to get my month off and visit my friends in Seattle and my father back in Forks. I was going to miss my students but they understood when I told them I was going to my Hs reunion.

"Ms. Swan why are you leaving us for such a long period of time" Lilia asked with a smug look on her face.

Lilia was one of those students that cared about money and status and just loved making my life miserable, something I didn't understand why.

"Well I'm taking a ride down memory lane for that month and I can't do it here" I didn't feel the need to lie to my students

"Ms. Swan you can take a ride with me any day, just tell me the time and place and I'm there" Stephen hollered from the back of the room.

Giggles exploded thought the classroom and comments began to come out of the boys from class.

"I'm a better ride than Stephen Ms. Swan!" Anthony yelled which caused other students to 'OOOOh' at his so called challenge to Stephen

"Okay kids calm down I don't want to hear and sexual remarks made towards me by 17 year old kids"

"Actually I'm 18, very legal" Anthony yelled

I had to laugh at that, come on! It was a bit funny.

"Sorry boys, engaged remember?" I held up my ring finger at them

"She's not even pretty" I hear the girl named Ericka sitting next to Lilia say.

I'm guessing she thought she whispered it but she didn't and I wasn't the only one to hear her bitchy remark.

"Your right Erika she's not pretty" Stephen said

I was surprised to hear a girl's voice next "She's beautiful!" Julie yelled out

"Exactly, I'm sorry you're not up to Ms. Swans standards but that doesn't mean you have to hate on her beauty"

Now everyone was laughing at the mini-battle defending my beauty. Don't get me wrong its nice hearing you're thought to be beautiful but I had to stop this conversation before it got more out of hand.

"Enough kids, are all of you guys really interested as to where I'm going this next month?"

I received a bunch of nods, smiles and yes' from most of the students besides Lilia and Ericka which just send dare I say jealous looks from them?

"Okay well I know this will reveal my age but I guess I will have to deal with all of you knowing it.." I gave a dramatic pause just for my own entertainment

"I'm going to my High School 10yr reunion"

"You don't look a day over 21 Beautiful" a boy yelled from the back which caused me to blush even more.

"Thank you Mark, now time to discuss Romeo and Juliette Act two Scene four, books out" class continued smoothly after our discussion of my one month absence"

I was worried of who was going to be taking care of my book store while I was gone, I did need someone reliable and I did manage to make a close friend named Angela down here. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met and luckily she offered to take care of my bookstore while I was gone! I would never trust James with my store, he would have it demolished if it was up to him, and he thought it took up too much of my time. I just couldn't tear apart from the bookstore the fact that it was a gift from someone I considered a family member and was the only memory I had of them was reason enough to keep the store. I loved my store, I loved my books and I loved the people who went there and worked for me I just couldn't sell it or demolish it as James had suggested many times. That happily agreed to take

Now I found myself in the airport saying good bye to James.

"Bye babe ill see you in two weeks!" I said cheerfully

"Yeah ill see you" he replied nonchalantly

"This is going to be a fun two weeks" I heard James say

"What was that?" I asked stunned by his comment

"What was what?" he asked innocently

"Never mind, I think I might be hearing things"

"Yea I think you might be" James said laughing

"Okay then see you" my voice fading as the words left my voice

"Love you" James said

"love you too" I replied as James walked away.

I was utterly confused, I thought I know what I heard but James said he said nothing. Am I imagining things now? Or did he really say 'This is going to be a fun two weeks'? What if he's cheating on me again! I begin to panic but start to calm down as I remembered James's promise to never cheat on me again. He wouldn't cheat on me, were getting married he wouldn't propose and then sleep around right?

As I boarded the plane my foul mood starts to disappear and I couldn't hide the smile spreading across my face anymore just knowing I get to see all my friends in a couple of hours.

Here I go hoping for the best both in Seattle and Forks.

* * *

**a/n dont want to bug you guys but please review!! whether its good or bad i just want to know what you guys**

**think of my story!! if i should continue or not? should i?  
**


	2. Sneak Peak:Chapter 2

**Hey no reviews? why? ive gotten alerts but no reviews? :( Well ive been busy since yesterday(nov.30) was my BIRTHDAY!! and i havent had time in the computer but im editing the next chapter and i decided to give you guys just a few lines and ENCOURAGE you guys to REVIEW!!! please**** this way i know whether to continue or not? I hate to ask but please review**

* * *

As we landed I turned on my cell to call a cab to take me to my hotel but since I'm such a klutz I just bump into someone and drop all the stuff in my purse including my phone.

"Sorry I'm such a klutz" I said putting my thoughts for who ever I bumped into to hear.

"No no it's my fault I wasn't looking" the sweet voice replied

The man with the amazing voice was now helping me pick up all my things from the floor and putting them in my bag. Inside my head I was doing a happy dance for not having any sort of embarrassing thing in my purse.

"There everything is back where it belongs" the man said

When I finally looked up to thank this person I immediately tensed up. It couldn't be? Could it? It was Edward. But Alice had told me he was in Portland.

I had obviously had gone staring into space since HE! Edward fucking Cullen looked straight at me as if waiting for me to respond.

"Huh?" great, that's all I could manage to say!

"I said if you were okay?" he seemed concerned, and that is where I noticed that he didn't recognize me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good thanks"

"Okay" he replied as I began to walk off

I know I've changed over time, my sense of style changed meaning it got more modern I got more curves my hair was longer and I no longer wore glasses but I didn't really realize how much I've changed until this moment right here and it hurt.

"Wait, hold up" he yelled and I couldn't ignore him so I stopped.

I tried to leave, really I did but my body would let me move so I just stood and waited for him to reach me.

* * *

**Soooo.... if you guys want to see what happens please REVIEW!!**


	3. Seattle

**Just wanted to say that I probably wont update this story for the next 2 weeks...FINALS are coming so much studying is needed and i need it!! so ill try really hard to update it next week but no promises :( so im sorry for that but please Review!! thats a huge motivation factor for me! so the more reviews the bigger chance i update in a week!! okay now i should stop typing...ENJOY!!**

**P.S i threw in a little surprise in there for you guys :)**

* * *

As we landed I turned on my cell to call a cab to take me to my hotel but since I'm such a klutz I just bump into someone and drop all the stuff in my purse including my phone.

"Sorry I'm such a klutz" I said putting my thoughts for who ever I bumped into to hear.

"No no it's my fault I wasn't looking" the sweet voice replied

The man with the amazing voice was now helping me pick up all my things from the floor and putting them in my bag. Inside my head I was doing a happy dance for not having any sort of embarrassing thing in my purse.

"There everything is back where it belongs" the man said

When I finally looked up to thank this person I immediately tensed up. It couldn't be? Could it? It was Edward. But Alice had told me he was in Portland.

I had obviously had gone staring into space since HE! Edward fucking Cullen looked straight at me as if waiting for me to respond.

"Huh?" great, that's all I could manage to say!

"I said if you were okay?" he seemed concerned, and that is where I noticed that he didn't recognize me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good thanks"

"Okay" he replied as I began to walk off

I know I've changed over time, my sense of style changed meaning it got more modern I got more curves my hair was longer and I no longer wore glasses but I didn't really realize how much I've changed until this moment right here and it hurt.

"Wait, hold up" he yelled and I couldn't ignore him so I stopped.

I tried to leave, really I did but my body wouldn't let me move so I just stood there waiting for him to reach me.

"Hey this might seem strange but have we met before? Because you seem really familiar" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, sorry I don't think so" I hoped that I had become a better liar than when I was in high school.

"Are you sure because you resemble this girl I was really good friends in high school" he was trying to look into my eyes as he spoke and luckily I was wearing my favorite pair of Ray Bans sunglasses, so he couldn't see my eyes.

I know if he could've, my eyes would have given me away.

"Like I said, I don't think we've met and if you were good friends with that girl you're talking about I think she would at least remember you" I said trying to play it off.

Which I immediately regretted saying after seeing the hurt in his face when he said

"At least I hope shoe would" something I'm pretty sure was not intended fro me to hear.

I needed to get away and fast before things got any worse for me.

"Well I need to get going now" I said slowly walking away

"Yeah sorry about earlier and nice meeting you" Edward said trying to give me a smile but his eyes were somewhere else.

"Same here"

I quickly got into an empty cab and took a deep breath. After checking into the hotel I decided I needed to call Alice and ask her if she knew Edward was going to be in town.

So I go looking into my purse to look for my iPhone and begin to freak out. I can't believe it's not in my bag. I swore I put it in there after Edward helped me put all my things in my bag.

I looked for it for another 15 minutes and finally gave up. I probably just left it in the floor; I bet its just laying there hidden in between chairs at the airport right about now.

It doesn't come to a surprise that I lost it though, I always loose that phone I don't know why but I usually get a new one every 3-4 months. So I wasn't really upset until I remembered I had my entire schedule written down in it!

After being upset I decide I still needed to call Alice and use the hotels phone.

It took about two rings for the pixie to answer.

"Hello, Alice speaking" she said formally, which I guessed was because she didn't recognize the phone number.

"Hey Alice, it's me Bella"

"Bella, thank goodness you called! I have to tell you something…"

Before she even finished I cut her off because I knew what she was going to tell me.

"Edward is in town, I know"

It took a minute for her to react of me knowing something before her, which is a first.

"How did you know?" she asked confused

"No Alice more importantly, did you know?"

"NO! I didn't I would never do this to you" she said sincerely

There was no way that she would lie to me so she had to be telling the truth. Then Alice interrupted my thoughts by asking another question.

"Bella how did you know he's back? I just got a phone call from him a minute ago saying he came up here for some hospital meetings"

So Edward did follow his father's foot steps and studied medicine to become a doctor. I was happy for him, he loved the idea of being a doctor and now he is one.

"Well I bumped into him at the airport and…"

Alice didn't even let me finish before she cut me off.

"You what!? Did he recognize you! OMG what die you say? Wait more importantly what he said!?" she all but screamed into the phone.

"Hold up Alice let me explain first, and then you can ask the questions"

"Okay proceed" she was all business now

"Well first no, he didn't recognize me, he did ask if we had met before but I said not and then I left without another word. Okay now go ahead and ask"

"Why didn't you tell him it was you Bella?"

"Because Alice I couldn't, so many emotions came back that I never wanted to feel again towards him and I panicked"

"Wait, emotions? Does that mean you still have feelings for him" she made it sound more as a statement than an actual question.

Deep inside I knew I still felt something towards Edward but that is something I'm leaving in the past and do not plan on admitting it any time soon. It would not only hurt me, but James as well.

"Of course not, they are just the ones I felt during high school, the meaningless ones" I said hoping to convince Alice.

"Bella don't lie to me" she obviously did not believe me.

I had to convince her that I felt nothing. "I'm not and it doesn't even matter I have James now"

"Fine but there is a small problem"

"What?"

"I think Edward is staying in the same hotel as you"

"Are you serious?"

My day just keeps on getting better each minute.

"Yeah Bella when he called me earlier he told me where he was staying and it's the same hotel as yours"

"Great"

"Don't worry, he's just staying for two days and he's probably going to be gone most of the day at meetings anyways"

"Well I guess that's good" I was just trying to find anything good within the situation.

"Bella I would be telling you to get your butt over here but Edward is coming over in a few minutes"

"Its fine Alice I need to rest anyways, so ill just call you later in the day okay"

"Okay call me or ill just call you, rest Bella"

"Hold up Alice I totally forgot that I lost my phone at the airport so if you need to reach me you're going to have to call the hotel"

"Alright then, goodbye sweetie"

"Bye Alice"

When I hung up I just laid on my bed and I was totally grateful that I treated myself to a nice hotel because the bed was beyond amazing that I fell asleep within seconds.

**(SURPRISE!!!) Edward POV**

As I got into the taxi I couldn't believe how much that beautiful woman resembled Bella. Luckily she left her cell on the floor and now I had a perfect excuse to see her again.

I tried turning on the phone but had no such luck, it just probably ran out of battery. I decided to just put the phone away and save it for later. I had to figure out who this girl was.

I had called Alice to tell her I was stopping by to see her before I went to my hotel and was sort of shocked when Alice seemed a bit pushy in our phone call asking why I was in town and for how long, instead of that lovable pixie cousin I was used to.

My stay with Alice was short. We talked a bit about where I was living, if I had a girlfriend a topic where Alice drilled me on with questions.

Something I found very amusing. She also asked a very random question as I was leaving, she asked what I had plan on doing the rest of the month.

At first I thought she was going to invite me back to come and visit, so when I told her I was just going to be at home working, I waited for the invite. But instead she just responded with "cool".

That pixie is just weird. After leaving I got into my hotel room and slept because I knew these next two days were strictly dedicated to work.

Those two days in Seattle went by so quick that now I found myself back in my loft in Portland. I just arrived from the airport and began to take out my clothes from my bag when something small fell to the floor. When I picked it up I tried to think back to as why in the world would I have an iPhone in my bag.

When it hit me, beautiful girl, airport, resembled Bella. I still had not figured out who that mystery girl was. I began to think if I had a charger for the phone, since had a blackberry I knew my charger wouldn't work. When I remembered that I had gotten an iPod a while ago and the chargers where the same. As the phone was charging I finished putting all my clothes away and went back to the living room to check on the phone.

As I picked up the phone I just laughed at myself because of how much of a little kid I was acting like. As the phone turned on it just kept on vibrating and vibrating uncontrollably and I began to think I just broke this poor girl's phone!

But all of a sudden a bung of little pop ups come on informing me she had tons of missed call and text messages.

"Wow this girl is important" I whispered to myself

I begin to contemplate on weather to read her texts or not. Well I do want to figure out who this girl is and a text might say her name. Okay I'm going to just browse through a couple of them. I begin to see the names of the people who text her and become a bit confused as I see a couple of names I recognize which just seemed too much of a coincidence.

There was Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jacob, and Jasper. There has to be some sort of explanation for as to why this girl knows all the same people I know. I decide on reading the last text she got which happened to be from Alice. As I read the message I was completely shocked.

'Hey Bella when you read this you'll be in Seattle and I hope you had a wonderful flight just call me so we can get our shopping dates ready!'

This cant be the same Bella. Well when I bumped into her at the airport I asked her if I knew her from somewhere, I even told her she looked like an old friend and she denied it. If it was truly Bella then why would she lie to me?

'_Well she did lie to you about the whole college thing Cullen!_' the annoying little voice in my head argued.

'Well you never know what happened; she might have been forced to change schools!' I defended

'_And you're supposed to be the smart one, who the hell gets forced to change schools'_

'Hey you never know!'

_Stop getting all bitchy on me! I'm just putting some of YOUR thoughts out there okay! Remember i'm still you buddy_

I push that annoying voice of to the side for now and decided to look through her pictures. If all those pictures didn't convince me that I was holding Bella's phone I don't know what would. I just couldn't believe I didn't recognize her at the airport, I'm such an idiot!

_No wonder she denied knowing you, dumb ass…_

SHUT UP!

On my behalf she had changed a lot! First of all she was taller, not more than 5'5 but taller to say the least. Her hair was longer; her body was beyond amazing she was simply stunning. Not saying that she wasn't beautiful in high school but lets just say those 10 years turned her into a goddess of a woman. If I wasn't already attracted to her I would definitely be now.

Wait what am I even saying? Attracted to her?

Well when I was in high school she was the only girl; scratch that, the only person who really understood me. We both liked the same music, we loved almost every book known to men, and we just had so many things in common. We were even going to go to the same college.

I remember going so happy to have her be there with me. I swore to myself that once we began school I was going to get the guts to ask her to be my girl friend. I even knew how I was going to do it. I would take her to the movies, then to a small Italian restaurant since that's her favorite food and then after that we would go on a small walk in the park and ask her there.

The only problem in that moment was Tanya but I was going to break up with her eventually. My plan was to break up with Tanya in the beginning of our last summer in Forks. I had to face the facts that Tanya was a slut, if you looked up slut in the dictionary Tanya's picture would show up. I caught her in bed with Mike Newton. Mike Newton of all people! I hated Mike. To be truthful the only real reason I stayed with her so long was because of Bella.

For some odd reason Bella and Tanya were close friends. I never really understood how in the world Bella was friends with someone like Tanya but they were. Tanya always reminded me of how close they were and how they shared everything. She even bluntly told me one day that if we were ever to break up that Bella would probably choose her over me. And that scared the living shit out of me. I always saw them during lunch and how much they got along, so I believed Tanya and didn't break up with her of fear of losing Bella. But college was going to be different and I would convince Bella I was a better choice.

Sadly my plans were ruined. She never went to school with me. I heard she decided on UCLA since there was nothing that really interested her in Portland. Well at least that's what I heard.

I never saw her after that summer. I really wish I did but it just never happened. Since I had already figured out that my mystery girl was Bella I didn't see any harm to keep on looking through her phone.

When I clicked on her calendar I was just expecting to see a couple of birthdays typed in but was also surprised to see full schedules written down on each day. For the second and third week of April, which was this month, she only had

'RECEIVING TORTURE COMPLIMENTS OF ALICE, yay shopping!'

Something that made me laugh. At least I knew she hadn't changed when it came to shopping. When I read what she had planned for the last week of April, my face lit up with a huge smile

'10 year high school reunion, Forks Washington'

Bella was going to our high school reunion. I wasn't planning on going to the reunion and I did have tons of work to be done at the hospital but i'm sure I could get it done in time to make it to the reunion. Plus I think I pay a visit to Carlisle and Esme.

Well Alice I wont be home working in April anymore, I have a phone to return to a Miss Isabella Swan.

BPOV

I've been in Seattle for a week and it went by incredibly fast. After my talk on the phone with Alice I was worried that I would bump into Edward but for some odd reason luck was on my side. Right now I'm just on my way to Alice and Jaspers loft to have dinner with all of the gang. I was excited because since Emmett and Rosalie were going to clear their schedule to go with us to Forks they weren't able to hang out with us the first week of my visit and tonight was my first time getting to see them.

I didn't even get to lift my finger of the doorbell when the door opened up and an excited pixie threw herself at me for a huge hug.

You would think that after a week of me being at her home she would be over it by now. I would understand that of Rose or Emmet since I have yet to see them.

"Whoa there Alice, calm down"

"Well I'm just glad you can make it"

"Really? Come on where else can she go sweetie" Jasper said coming out behind the door

I should have been insulted but really he was right, where else would I go?

"Yeah Alice, I've been here for a week already at your side 24/7! Why would I try to ditch you now that I finally get to see Barbie and Ken?" Jasper and Alice chuckled at my nicknames for Rose and Em.

We were now making our way to the kitchen when Alice spoke up again.

"Alrighty then Bella, lets just go to the kitchen since everyone else is in there already"

Ugh I hated being the last to arrive, the whole making an entrance was just NOT my thing, not a real fan of unnecessary attention.

As I walk in an unrecognizable shriek comes out of my body when I felt someone grabbing me from behind and picking me up the floor.

"Whoa there squirt! Don't kill me its just me!" Em boomed out once I started throwing punches and kicking my feet all over the place.

"Put me down Emmet! Now!"

Don't get me wrong I'm glad to know its just Emmet but who in the hell likes being sneaked up from behind and picked up from the ground?

I didn't think so.

"One condition" Emmet said making everyone else laugh as if he said the funniest joke in the world.

I really did not like where this was going, but I had no choice I was getting dizzy and I needed to be put on the ground.

"Anything" I whimpered

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky promise Em? Seriously what are we 10?"

"Pinky promise yes or no?" he said sternly

"God Emmet yes! Pinky promise!" I just really needed to my feet on something solid.

He gently put me down as he spoke "Okay, but don't hate me after you hear what I got to say okay?"

Plastered there on his face was my one and only weakness, his puppy dog face! I know right, how in the world can a guy all huge, muscle, bear like Emmet have a puppy dog face. Trust me it works! If I asked Emmett for something he always said yes but when Rose asked him to tell me no he always put his puppy dog face to decline my request.

So this wasn't looking so good.

"The puppy dog face Em? Seriously are you trying to kill me here!?" I whined.

"Hold up Em you rarely even use the pout on me. That only comes out when someone told you to say no to me or their forcing you to make me do something…"

"From what I can remember I haven't asked you for anything so…" and it all starting clicking together, those bitches!

"Alice, Rose, what are you making him do!?" I asked worriedly

This was not good at all.

Rose walked up to me and said "Okay first give me a fuken hug! And then you can get mad at me and this tiny creature standing next to me!"

I gave both Rose and Emmet an official 'Hello' hug and then it was back to business.

"Okay Em what the fuck are these girls having you do to me?"

All you heard in the room was Em dramatically gasp and everyone else snickering in the background.

"What was that? Our little innocent Isabella Marie Swan has a potty mouth? When did this happen, I'm glad I'm here to witness it or I would never believe it!"

"Well I only bring them out for special occasions like these, so don't get used to it buddy" I poked his chest.

"Okay just remember that this was not my idea, I'm just another victim like you. And that I love you!"

Alice and Rose just send death glares his way.

"What? I'm just trying to protect myself here" Em defended himself

It cant be that bad for Emmett to be trying to protect himself, can it? It's just Alice and Rose. Wait, never mind, it is just Alice and Rose. Crap.

"Emmet just spill it, what are these girls making you do?"

"You have to let Al n Rse drs u up a tme wre at Fks" he murmured

"Okay all I hear was let Al do something to me, so my answer is no?" I asked confused

Emmet let out a huge sigh and then began to talk again. "You have to let Alice and Rosalie play dress up with you the entire time were at Forks, or at least just choose your outfits"

My jaw immediately dropped to the floor. "You have to be kidding me right?"

"Sorry squirt but if I don't do it, Rose cuts me off, you know what…and Alice, well I'm just scared shitless of that pixie and I really don't want to know what shell do to me"

"That's low you guys! C'mon, cant you guys just let me dress how I normally do?" I was begging now.

"Bella, how can I put this nicely, you really don't have the sexiest sense of style. Don't get me wrong you look hot all the time, but me and Rose here want you looking like the epitome of SEX!" Alice replied excitedly.

"Alice, Rose nooooo! Please no!!! Please, please, I don't want to be the epitome of sex!"

"Yes you do, you have to be sexy all the time Bella, we want to prove to all those losers back in forks what they could've had but were to blind to see it" Jasper jumped in and Alice just gave him a huge smile and quick chaste kiss.

To say I was shocked that Jasper said that is and understatement of a lifetime; I just did not see that one coming.

"Bella look at the bright side, your going to be able to make everyone in our reunion feel like shit for how they treated you" it was as if Jasper knew exactly what to say to calm me down.

"Fine Alice, Rose you guys get your way" I just saw Rose's face plastered with a wide evil grin that did scare me a little and Alice jumping up and down.

"But, you guys wont be able to paint a whole new face on me, I can do my own make up"

"Fine with me, Rose?"

"Fine with me too Bella, as long as we get the say on your wardrobe I'm fine with anything" again that grin came across Rose's face.

"Come on Bella look at the bright side!"

"What bright side Alice? Please enlighten me with it because I don't see it"

"Well you wont have to contemplate on what to where everyday"

I guess that was something good, but Alice wasn't going to convince me that easily.

"You'll be looking H-O-T Bells" Emmet added

"Oh and lets not forget Bella, your going to make Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory's jaw drop and drool over how great your going to look" Jasper said laughing.

I had to smile at that thought, finally getting to see the look on the two girls that made my life impossible in High school.

"I guess those are some pretty good sides to this whole deal we got going" I chuckled

"Oh and lets not forget that Tanya chick you said you despised" Rose added

I immediately cringed at the thought of having to see Tanya again. I think I would prefer to see Edward than her, wait no cross that I would prefer to see her than Edward. Actually cross that too I just don't want to se either of them there. Yeah that's better.

"Actually I think it would be better if she wasn't there. She would certainly find a way to ruin our reunion with all her slutyness" a booming voice said coming from the living room.

"Jake! You made it" Alice exclaimed!

"Like I had a choice, you'd chop my balls off if I wasn't here!"

That caused a giggle out of everyone in the room and that's when I noticed a shy looking woman standing to Jake's side. She was very beautiful, her skin was a shiny dark brown color and she had slick black hair that went down to her waist. Jake never told me he had a girl friend, I wonder what her name is.

"Jake aren't you going to introduce me?" a wiggled my eyebrows and all of sudden it was like if someone stuck something up his ass because he got stiff as a board.

"Oh uhm yea Bells uhm…this is Leah. Leah this is Bells my little sister" Leah looked taken back by him saying I was his younger sister, to something I just laughed at.

"He wishes he had an awesome sister as me! Leah nice to meet you, cant say I've heard of you before. Jake?"

"Nice meeting you too and cant say I've heard much of you either. Jake?" Leah copied my same expression of annoyance towards Jake for the lack of mentioning us to each other

I liked her.

"Ooooh Jakey is in trouble!!" Emmett always knew how to break the ice.

"I'm sorry its just that you both are so important to me I just didn't know how to bring you guys up to each other" he sheepishly replied

"Its okay Jake you know i'm just teasing you!" I poked his chest and went in for a hug

"And its really a pleasure to meet you Leah, I bet you're a great person and I cant wait to get to know you"

"As am I" Leah said giving me a warm smile

The rest of the night went great. Dinner was amazing Alice cant cook to save her life, so she 'tricked' us all and bought some Kentucky Fried Chicken and placed it in bowls to make it seem as she cooked it herself. While having dinner she confessed to us all of her evil plan into tricking us even though i'm fairly sure none of us there bought her little charade.

We talked about how everyone was doing, how their lives were going. I found out that Jake met Leah when her car got stranded in the middle of the freeway and the little mechanic kid being nice and all stopped and helped her out. I could just see it Mechanic Jake to the rescue of all stranded woman on the freeway! Emmett was excited to go back home and say hi to mommy and daddy and Rose was just happy to visit the in-laws. Jasper was talking about his students and how he was going to miss them for the week he was going to be gone in Forks.

Both Jasper and I shared the love of teaching others our passion. While I thought English Jasper dealt with the boring stuff, American-History. I always teased him about teaching the boring subject and it always brought on a small debate between us. We always ended up laughing at some of our lame excuses to defend out subjects. I remember one time he said that English was more boring because you had to read a lot! And instead of fighting back with a strong argument such as 'you read in history too' I said 'well all your history people didn't have MTV they didn't get to find out the beauty that is Kings of Leon so their boring!' We knew our debates were just for fun so we never got to in depth with our excuses as you can see.

The week went by quickly after the dinner and now I found myself packing all the new clothes Alice and Rose forced me into buying and tacking everything I had packed from home out of my suitcase. We had one more night in Seattle and the girls thought it would be fun to go clubbing!

Bella Swan does not do clubbing. Sadly those two girls couldn't give a flying fuck if I could dance, they were taking me clubbing.

"Alice We leave tomorrow at 10 in the morning! How can we go clubbing!!" I complained

"Bella we'll get back by two and were driving up there so we can delay our trip if needed and trust me it wont be needed!" That little pixie wasn't giving up!

"Yeah Bella just get your butt of that sofa and into that shower! This is going to be so much fun!" Rose said excitedly!

"Fine just please don't dress me like a slut!"

"Do you doubt my fashion sense? Really Bella" sarcasm slipped through Alice's voice

"What ever I just better not look like one!" I yelled making my way to the shower.

Great, what have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

**SO?! what you guys think of my surprise by throwing a little bit of Edwards POV? you like? well REVIEW and tell me all about it! haha ;) ****and thanks so much to you guys that reviewed this story :) and as well as to the ones that didn't...just hope you guys do this time around!! lol ooh and to the ones that put this story on alert and on your favorites HUGS!! to you all!**


	4. Plans

**Thanks for your reviews you guys!! They were wonderful. Well I added pictures to my profile of what the characters are wearing in this chapter!! So go on…go! Read!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!! Please it really does motivate me :)**

* * *

I finished with my shower and walked out into Alice's bedroom to find Rose and Alice already dressed for the club.

"Wow you guys are pretty fast, I thought u bitches would take three hours to get ready"

"Ha ha ha very funny _Isabella_" I cringed at Rosalie's use of my full name, she knew I hated it.

"You two just shut up okay? Its time to play Bella Barbie!!" yes Alice was going to put me through my own version of hell.

An hour later I was made up from head to toe. It wasn't even as bad as I thought it was going to be. But I will never admit that to Alice and Rose. Just imagine if they knew I enjoyed this!?! They would do this to me everyday! I enjoy it, but not that much.

When Alice told me she thought it would be cute if we all matched my eyes nearly popped out. Match? I couldn't believe that this fashion devil would want to wear the same thing as anyone else! She then went into detail about how we would all wear a dress from the same designer. She then laughed at me saying that she would never be caught dead in a dress someone else is wearing and that she was disappointed in me for ever thinking she would. At that moment Rosalie said that she wanted to be different and wear denim. Alice freaked out! Telling Rosalie that there was no way that she was wearing jeans to the club. I sat back and laughed at the tantrum Alice was throwing because hanging behind her was a beautiful denim dress. Once Alice understood what Rosalie meant by wearing denim she calmed down

Alice was wearing a gold mini off the shoulder dress, that suited her tiny body perfectly. She straightened her short hair to make her look HOT! I just had no other words for explaining how great she looked. Then there was Rosalie and the denim. When I first saw the dress I wasn't really sure if Rosalie could pull it off but I should've known better, this was Rosalie after all. The blue denim dress hugged her curves perfectly, it had a small zipper going from mid stomach all the way to her boobs. The dress gave you a little peek at the 'perfection of Rosalie's boobs' as Alice put it. Finally my dress. I wore a mini strapless dress, the top of the dress was black followed by aqua blue covering my stomach and then sky blue at the bottom of the dress going all the way down to mid thigh.

"Gosh Bella were going to have so much fun tonight!!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"I'm actually looking forward to this, I don't really do this much in L.A. Its mostly cocktail parties with James, so its really nice to just go out and have fun!"

"Bella you live in a city were clubs are in ever corner and you don't go clubbing?" Rose looked at me as if just ran over a cute puppy.

"Well I'm getting a bit too old for that kind of partying."

"Age is but a number baby, and you don't look a day over 21" Emmet said making me jump since I didn't see him coming into the room.

"Yeah what ever, I just don't really have friends to go with, if you guys visit more maybe I would go"

"Well we promise well go down later this year and then we can go all wild and crazy in L.A"

"Rose is right we need to go down there. I'm sure Jasper would love to go."

"that would really be great you guys, I can show you guys around .."

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat there but I have some news" Emmet announced. With that he had all of our attention.

"Sadly we wont be going to the AirWay club tonight"

"What are you talking about? Its supposed to be the hottest club right now" Alice asked confused.

"Oh yea I know but I heard it was going to be lame tonight so I took the liberty to choosing another club to go to but it has a small requirement when it comes to our wardrobe"

"NO! no no no! We are not changing! Our outfits look hot and I will not change!"

"Baby baby, calm down" Jasper put his hands on Alice's shoulders as he came into the room.

Only Jasper had the power to put Alice at ease. I did have to say I was feeling a bit disappointed of having to change. I really loved how this dress looked on me, I looked good. But I wonder what he meant by wardrobe requirement

"Em what do you mean by wardrobe requirement" it was as if Rose read my mind.

"Its not a big deal we just have to wear masks" he said looking over to Jasper

"Yeah we even took the liberty of buying you girls the masks already and before you even say anything Alice, I peeked at the color of your dresses a while ago so yes they match with your outfits"

"Oh Jasper! Always so thoughtful and sorry for freaking out earlier I just really love what were waiting tonight" Alice stuck out her lower lip out to jasper which caused him to lean down and give her a small kiss.

I looked away feeling as if I was looking at something I wasn't supposed to. That simple kiss just looked so private it felt wrong intriguing into something so personal.

"Oh masks! That sound sexy, where are they?" Rose asked.

Without answering Jasper left the room for about a minute and then came back with a box which I guessed was holding our masks.

"Okay baby here's yours" he said handing Alice a simple gold mask

"We chose a black one for you Sis, since we didn't want to get you a denim mask" Jasper smirked handing Rose her mask.

It had a Batman sense of edge to it. Jasper definitely knew his sister well, Rose loved Batman and when I mean loved I mean obsessed over it! She owned every single batman movie known to men! The best part about it was that Emmett was equally obsessed but with Spider Man. Its very entertaining seeing those two defending their obsession over comic book superheroes but its even better when their debating each other as to which is the best superhero. Those two are definitely made for each other.

"And here's yours Bella" Jasper handed me a beautiful blue mask with black boarders.

"Thank you Jasper its perfect"

"Where are your masks at"

"Don't worry Alice their just simple black masks so their perfect."

"Emmet I know they'll be perfect but please can I see them!! Please?" Alice begged to her cousin

"Fine show her jazz"

To that Jasper opened up the bag slowly as if he was trying to hide something. We all gathered around him trying to get a glance at the masks.

"Why are there three masks in there?" Rose asked confused

There were two black masks and a silver one under them that I could barely see since it was all wrapped up in paper.

"uhm…well you see…the reason…Jasper?" Emmett was fidgeting with his fingers trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well the sales lady said she would give us a discount if we bought one more and I decided to just grab the closest one to the register" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"YES! That was it, Jasper over here trying to save some money since Alice is always splurging on clothes" Emmett gave a triumphant smile.

Me and rose just laughed at what Emmett said. It was true Alice spent a lot of money on clothes so who can blame Jasper for trying to save some money here and there"

"Shut up Emmett I don't spend _that_ much money"

That remarked just made us all laugh harder and Jasper had to join in.

"Don't worry bout it honey I don't care how much money you spend on clothes"

"Rose I forgot something at the house is it okay if we meet you girls at the club, here are the directions" to that Emmett handed Rosalie a small paper with directions to our new location.

"No, its fine babe we'll see you guys there in about half an hour?"

"Yes, perfect" he leaned down to give her a goodbye kiss as he and Jasper waved bye to us.

"Oh this sounds like its going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed

"There's always this sort of danger to these sorts of clubs" she continued

"Oh I know its going to be great! Who doesn't love the whole mysterious shit anyways?" Rose added

"I'm not going to lie it does sound pretty exiting not knowing who the person behind the mask is"

"And Bella do me and Rose a favor and have fun tonight"

"Alice I'm planning on having fun" I gave her a confused look not really understanding why she said that

"Bella sweetie we know u want to have fun but what Alice here is trying to say is forget about James tonight just act single! If a man starts up a conversation with you just go with it! Just act single"

"I cant do that I'm engaged!" I held up my left hand letting them see the wedding ring it hold.

"We know that! But all Rose and I are just suggesting that a little make out session with a total stranger is hot! And rose and I did it before we got married so we suggest you should do it too!"

"You guys cheated on Emmett and Jasper?!" how could they!

"NO! we didn't calm down we gave each other free passes, it was our last days as being single so I was able to make out with someone and just fool around and so was Jasper." Alice defended herself

"The difference here is that James isn't with you. Later when you get home you can tell him he could have a free pass with someone before you get married" Rose explained

"And trust me, guys never turn down a free pass" Alice pulled a nerve as she said those words.

All the anger stored up from the time that James cheated on me came out. He cheated on me and I forgave him, I knew he was sorry but I still resented him for it. Maybe if I do the same it will all go away and I would truly be able to forgive him.

"You know what girls? I think I am going to have fun tonight" as I said that I removed my engagement ring and put it on top of the counter.

"Oh Bella I have a feeling this is going to be a great night, we need to take a round of shots before we leave!"

With that we walk out of the room and into the kitchen. I'm going to forget about James, I deserve a little revenge and its not like if I don't love him. I'm going to go back to him after this and get married so a little adventure wont hurt. I just hope this doesn't come back and bit me in the ass.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"SHIT! They almost caught us! Nice save man!" I said as we walked down to my Range Rover.

"Tell me why were doing this again? Why are we helping him?" Jasper asked.

"To tell you the truth I really don't fuken know! Well I do but I don't, you get me?"

"Uh, no"

"Okay I'm about to break a few promises here by telling you what I'm about to say okay so you better fuken keep this to your self!" I threatened Jasper.

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone! I just need to know that I'm not hurting Bella in the process, she doesn't deserve it."

"I know man just get in the car and ill explain the stories here"

"Stories? So theirs more than one?"

"Yup more than one"

We got into the car and I began to drive to the Hilton Hotel as I told Jasper the reason behind us helping a certain brother of mine.

"A couple months back Jacob went down to L.A to visit Bella, well the day before he had to catch his plane back home he called me up telling me he wasn't going to be back on time" I looked over to Jasper to see if I had his full attention. I did.

"Well I asked him why he had to stay. It was a busy week for us and I needed his help. Well to say the least he blew up on me saying he was in no mood for my bullshit telling me all sorts of things. I swear I think if I was there in person he probably would have tried to kill me for trying to convince him to make the flight" I chuckled at the memory

"Why would he freak out like that?" jasper asked confused

"Well the reason behind his little blow up was because he wanted to really kill someone at the moment"

From the corner of my eye I could see Jaspers astonished face.

"What? Who"

"Hold up man let me finish!" I laughed at Jaspers eagerness, I swear this guy definitely was meant for my cousin."Sorry, go ahead"

"Okay well after I calmed him down he told me that he met Bella's boyfriend the day before and that he seemed like an okay kinda guy but there was something off about him. That he couldn't really see Bella going out with a guy like that. He then went on to tell me that he Bella had called his hotel that same night crying saying that he caught James in bed with another woman."

"He cheated on her? Why? Bella is amazing"

"Don't ask me man? I don't know, he's stupid I guess."

"Not to be rude and all but how does this relate to what we are doing?"

"Well if it isn't clear, I really don't like James. And this leads me to my other story" We were almost at the hotel so I had to tell him the story fast.

"Well this was about 10 years ago right after Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jacob graduated. I get a call from a dear brother of mine telling me that Bella ditched him or some crap like that. He basically confessed to me that he loved Bella and always has."

"He loves her? Well actually that doesn't come as a surprise, when he was staying with me and Alice every time some one mentioned Bella they had his full attention and then when he talked about her, yup you could just tell he felt more than a friendship there"

"Yea well since I know that he actually does love her I decided to help him out when he called me up today. He asked what we were doing and when I told him we were going to a club he ask if I could change clubs and go to the masquerade one so he can go as well and see Bella"

"Why doesn't he just confess to her that he loves her? It just seems less complicated"

"I don't fuken know! If it was me I would just tell her too" as we pull into the hotels parking lot I still had one last favor to ask Jasper.

"Jazz I have one more thing to ask of you. Please don't tell Eddie that Bella is engaged. He doesn't know yet and I think he should find out by himself"

"don't worry I wont mention it and as a bonus I wont tell him that you just called him Eddie either"

At that I had to laugh and I was thankful for jasper for lightening up my mood. I swear it was as if he had some sort of magical power or some shit! He always knows how to make people feel better.

"Well lets hurry we got to give him his mask and make it to the club in 20 minutes. I just think we shouldn't arrive at the same time as Edward after the small incident of the girls seeing part of the mask I don't want them to put two and two together"

"Oh yea that's true, good thinking Jazz well were going to have to explain that to Edward so lets hurry"

I don't know if what I was doing was good or not. If it was going to help or hurt both Bella and Edward but I just had to do it. Bella was like my little sister I couldn't let her marry a guy that cheated on her! If he truly loved her he would have never even have tried something with another woman.

I sound a bit hypocritical right about know as I remember the time I did make out with another woman while I was engaged to Rose. Only difference was that Rose knew about it. We were getting close to our wedding date and we went clubbing one night, and that's where Rose told me to look for a guy I thought was good looking. At first I was confused thinking she was going to dare me to hit on the guy but then she said that she was going to look out for a hot girl. Images of Rose making out with a hot girl just busted through my head giving me a raging hard on.

When we both found what we were looking for she told me that she thought we should both have our last singles day out and that I had a free pass with the girl she chose as long as I gave her a free pass to the guy I chose. I really didn't know what to think at that moment. Rose hooking up with another man just drove me nuts but at the same time I did see her point. We were going to get married and be with each other for eternity so why not one last random hook up? So I agreed, I made out with this hot red headed chick while she did her thing with the guy. There was only one rule: No sex. You could be creative and do anything you want but no sex. She told me to use my imagination when it came to the no sex rule but she did give me a small hint right before we parted our ways in the club. Orgasms are allowed. Different scenarios went through my head, just trying to see how I was going to work with that.

That was a very fun experience to say the least, I did follow the rule of not having sex and I definitely took her hint when it came to orgasms being allowed.

We arrived at Edward's door and jasper knocked lightly and we had no answer, I then pounded on the door about 2 times until you could hear someone opening the door.

"Hello Emmett, Jasper" Edward gave us a small nod as we went into his hotel room.

"here's the mask, we cant leave with you because he had a small incident at the house." I told Edward

"The girls got a glimpse of your mask, don't worry we gave them a good excuse but we just don't want to arrive with you close by and them putting two and two together so he have to leave right now sorry man" Jasper explained

"No it's fine, I'm just thankful that you guys are helping me with this, you don't know what this means to me"

"Well you better not fuck up, Bella means a lot to us and I don't want her to end up hurt alright?"

"Don't worry jasper the last thing I want to do is to hurt Bella"

On that we sped off to the club hoping for the best. For both Bella and Edward.

* * *

**So you guys got a glimpse into Emmett's head!! I don't know if ill do different POV but I felt necessary to do this last chapter in Emmett's. If you guys think I should do someone else's just tell me in the Reviews!**

**I really do hope you guys R/R once again pics are up in my profile if you want to check out what the girls are wearing and everyone's masks as well.**


End file.
